Black´sche Familientherapie
by Rabasta
Summary: [OneShot]Die Blacks bei einer etwas ausartenden Familientherapie


**Autor: **BadLittleGirl und Lenorea

**Genre: **Parody

**Hauptcharakter:** Familie Black

**Rating:** PG

**Inhalt:** Familie Black bei der (etwas ausartenden) Familientherapie

**Anmerkung:** Als aller erstens wollen wir euch darauf hinweißen, dass folgende schriftstellerischen Ergüsse bitte nicht ernst zu nehmen sind.

Außerdem sind die Namen von Sirius´ Eltern Chepheus und Olive aus der Geschichte „Fixsterne" von cennet übernommen sind.

Zudem ist zu beachten, dass kursiv-geschriebenes nicht die wirklichen Handlungen bzw Reden darstellen soll. Diese sind alberne, schriftstellerische Ergüsse, die uns während des Schreibens von einer hoheren Macht eingegeben wurden und gegen die wir uns nicht wehren konnten.

**Disclaimer:** Alle aus den HP-Büchern bekannten Personen gehören Rowling. Geschreibsel und Ideen uns.

Please Read/Review

**Black´sche Familientherapie**

Es war wieder einmal ein lauer Samstagnachmittag mitten im August. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten, die Bienchen summten, die Schmetterlinge schwirrten über den Köpfen kaffeetrinkender Familien, und die Blümchen blühten zur Freude von kleinen, niedlichen Mädchen, die für ihre Freunde einen Sandkuchen backten. Kurz gesagt, alles war harmonisch und wunderbar – so schien es jedenfalls.

Ein schriller Schrei durchbrach das friedliche Samstagsnachmittagsgeschehen. „SIRIUS! Lass deinen Bruder in Ruhe!" Ein Junge von 16 Jahren reagierte mit einem genervten Augenrollen, als seine Mutter Olive ihn zum wiederholten Male an diesem trügerisch friedlichem Sommertag zusammengestaucht hatte. Seine Cousine Bellatrix sah ihn herablassend an und wollte ihn gerade erneut fertig machen, als sie es sich anders überlegte und sich wieder abwandte. Elladora, die Mutter von Bellatrix und somit Sirius´Tante, warf ihrer jüngsten Tochter einen typischen Aus-dem-Jungen-wird-doch-nie-was-Blick zu.

Chepheus bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem mahnenden Zähneknirschen und klopfte währenddessen seinem jüngerem Sohn Regulus anerkennend auf die Schulter, als wolle er sich bei ihm bedanken, dass er nicht so leichtsinnig und verantwortungslos war wie sein älterer Bruder.

Narzissa, Sirius´mittlere Cousine, interessierte sich nicht für die tötenden Blicke, die dem Raum eine aggressive Atmosphäre verliehen, sondern starrte mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster. Allein Andromeda, die älteste der Blackschen Schwestern, warf Sirius ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

In diesem Moment trat eine junge Frau ein, die noch nichts von dem ihr bevorstehendem Desaster ahnen konnte.

Die rosa Schleife in ihren Haaren wippte sachte vor und zurück, als sie sich der Gruppe näherte.

Schweigend setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und beobachte die vor ihr versammelte „Familie" etwas unsicher.

Die blacksche Family betrachtete sie kritisch, als sie zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„So ... ," begann sie zögerlich und begutachtete ein vor ihr liegendes Blatt. „Warum sind wir denn heute hier?"

Schweigen.

Als keiner reagierte, ließ sie ihren Blick über die genervt aussehenden Familenmitglieder schweifen.

„Nun ...?"

Als sich noch immer niemand zu einem Statement herabließ, feuerte Sirius ein provozierendes „Weil sie alle komplett durchgedreht sind!" in den Raum. Daraufhin brach ein kleiner Tumult los, in welchem alle anwesenden Blacks, Andromeda ausgenommen, mit scharfer Stimme auf Sirius losgingen – sagen wir es so: Wenn Worte töten könnten...

An dieser Stelle sei erwähnt, dass besonders eine der jüngeren Generation, beim Namen genannt Bellatrix, ihren Cousin zur Schnecke machte.

_„Mein werter Cousin, ja! Du hast Recht! Ich stimme dir in allem zu! Lass uns abhauen von dieser grässliche, grässlichen Familie und ein bescheidenes Leben auf dem Land beginnen!"_

Nein, das sagte sie natürlich nicht. Ihre Worte waren in etwa wie folgt: „Werter Cousin, ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du kein Fünkchen Ehrgefühl besitzt. Aber was könnte man auch anderes erwarten von einem Schandfleck wie dir!"

_Sirius reagierte erhitzt: „Du kleine beep! Such dir doch ein Stundenhotel!"_

Okay, okay, hier ist die Fantasie mit uns durchgegangen. In Wahrheit sagte er etwa dies:

_„Sowas muss ich mir nicht anhören von jemandem, der nicht einmal seine Bikinizone enthaart!"_

Okay, wir gestehen, dass waren ebenfalls nicht seine Worte. Also, eigentlich sahen sie so aus:

_„Lieber ein Schandfleck als ein Wandfleck!"_

Sorry, jetzt aber wirklich:

„Und so etwas von einer Black wie es im Buche steht! Die ganze Familie ist doch ein einziger Schandfleck für die Zauberergesellschaft!"

Plötzlich schaltete sich die junge Dame wieder ein, es sei erwähnt, dass sie dieses eben beschriebene Verhalten therapieren sollte.

_„Be careful with your words! You could hurt your cousin! Do you really want this?"_

Ja, ja, ´tschuldigung, das mach so Spaß! Sie sagte eher etwas in diese Richtung:

„Ich spüre unterdrückte Aggressionen."

Die versammelte Gesellschaft schrie im Chor: „Unterdrückt?"

Während Bellatrix und Sirius sich ungestört weiter verbal bekriegten, hüstelte die Therapeutin ohne Vorwarnung:

„Chrm, chrm... ich spüre außerdem hohe erotische Schwingungen in diesem Raum!"

Plötzliche Stille trat ein, sogar Bellatrix und Sirius unterbrachen schlagartig ihre feurige Diskussion.

Olive und Chepheus liefen leicht rosa an, was sich nicht sehr stimmig mit ihrem rabenschwarzem Haar zeigte. Man hörte ein unterdrücktes „Letzte Nacht ..." aus Olives Richtung. Der Rest dieses Satzes ging allerdings in den lauten Würgegeräuschen der beiden Blackbrüder unter, die sich gerade bildlich die letzte Liebesnacht ihrer Eltern zu Gemüte führen mussten. Sekunden später sah man die beiden aus dem Raum stürzen. Wir wissen bis heute nicht, wohin die beiden verschwanden, doch unsere Vermutungen führen uns zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie ihren sanitären Bedürfnissen freien Lauf lassen mussten.

Da wir unseren hochgeschätzten Lesern in dieser offenen und wahrheitsgetreuen Nacherzählung keine Einzelheiten vorenthalten wollen, müssen wir nun die Tatsache, die nur unseren geschulten Augen auffiel, erwähnen. Besagte äußerte sich darin, dass Bellatrix ihren Blick auffällig oft mit besorgtem Stirnrunzeln zur Tür schweifen ließ.

Als die beiden Brüder mit bleichen Gesichtern zurückkamen, waren sie peinlich genau darauf bedacht, sich möglichst weit entfernt von ihren Erzeugern (beten wir, dass sie nie die genauen Umstände dieser „Situation" des Erzeugens erfuhren.) niederzulassen.

Dieses Erlebnis spannte ein starkes Band zwischen diesen so unterschiedlichen Brüdern. (Das ist jedenfalls unsere Meinung.)

Währenddessen amüsierte sich Andromeda, die sich als einzige in dieser Lage etwas Humor abgewinnen konnte, prächtig. Ihre jüngere Schwester Narzissa hingegen äußerte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, das eben Geschehene überhaupt mitbekommen zu haben.

Die Therapeutin, die so aussah, als könne sie selbst gut eine Therapie vertragen, starrte mit asphatischem Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde.

Elladora wandte sich mit künstlich besorgter Stimme an eben jene und fragte sie: „Meine Liebe, sind sie sicher, dass ihre Berufsauswahl nicht unter Einfluss von Drogenkonsum stattgefunden hat?" Als die Therapeutin sie daraufhin noch verwirrter ansah, erklärte sie: „Damit wollte ich sagen, dass der Beruf, den sie gewählt haben, vielleicht nicht der richtige für eine ehrenhafte Reinblüterin wie sie sein könnte."

Sirius sah sie feindselig an, während Bellatrix ihre Mutter mit einem zustimmenden Nicken unterstützte.

„Davor hat mich meine Mutter auch gewarnt, aber einen Tag später, nachdem sie ihren Kater ausgeschlafen hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass mein Vater ein Muggel war. Ich bin also gar kein Reinblut, sie müssen sich keine Sorgen zu machen." kam es tonlos von der krötenähnlichen Dame, deren Aufgabe es eigentlich war, die Familienprobleme der Blacks zu beheben.

Grenzenlose Empörung breitete sich aus.

Chepheus und Olive sprangen entsetzt von ihrem Platz auf. Hätte Andromeda sie nicht zurückgehalten, wäre Olive wohl kurzerhand aus dem Raum spaziert, da weder Sirius noch Regulus Anstalten machten, sie nach besagtem Erlebnis nocheinmahl zu berühren und sämtliche andere Personen waren zu bestürzt, als dass sie auf dieses Verhalten hätten achten können.

„Ein Halbblut!" schrie Elladora voller Theatralik. _„Hexe! Auf den Scheiterhaufen mit ihr!" (Das hatte sie einmal in einem Buch gelesen; ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie sich mit diesem Ausruf selbst anprangerte.)_

Habt ihrs schon vermisst, ja? Also hier die wahrheitsgetreue Überlieferung:

„Mit so etwas gebe ich mich nicht weiter ab! _Let´s go!_

Sie schritt auf die Tür zu und Andromeda stieß an ihre Grenzen, als sie die beiden wütenden Frauen gleichzeitig festhalten musste.

„Bin ich denn kein Mensch!" fragte „das Halbblut" den Tränen nahe. „Bin ich denn weniger wert als ihr, nur weil meine Mutter sich in einem Augenblick geistiger Abwesenheit einem Muggel hingab?"

Ein einstimmiges „Ja" kam von Elladora, Olive, Chepheus, Bellatrix, Regulus und sogar Narzissa lies sich zu einem verträumten _„Yeah"_ hinreißen (Okay, in Wahrheit war es ein gehauchtes: „Ja!". Weil wir ja so gerne Geschichten erzählen: Viele Jahre später sollte dieses kleine verhängnisvolle Wörtchen ihr Schicksal besiegeln und ihr Leben zu einem Albtraum _voller blonder Haare_ machen, als sie Lucius Malfoy zum Manne nahm. )

_„Was seid ihr herzlos! Seht ihr denn nicht, was ihr diesem zartem Wesen antut? Ihr seid nahe daran, ihre arme und noch so junge Seele vollends zu zerstören!",_ empörte sich Sirius.

:-) Also, übliche Floskel, what he really said was that:

"Ihr elenden Reinblutfanatiker! Jetzt fängt dieser Mist schon wieder an!"

Vorsichtigen Schrittes ging er auf die „junge Seele" zu und legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Beruhigend sprach er auf sie ein: „Nehmen Sie sich das nicht so zu Herzen, meine Liebe. Meine Familie ist ja so grausam. Sie wissen nicht, was sie sagen. Das kommt durch die langen Jahre von neverending Incest. ( was er wirklich sagte, war: ... geschlechtlicher Vermehrung innerhalb ein und der selben Blutslinie.)"

„Ach, schmiedest du schon Heiratspläne?", fragte Bellatrix mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. (Für jeden anderen, dessen Gehör nicht auf diese feinen Unterschiede der Stimmlage getrimmt war, mochte es spöttisch und herablassend klingen, wir jedoch wussten mit unserem außerordentlichem Talent den eifersüchtigen Touch in dieser Aussage herauszufiltern.)

Bevor jemand anders auch nur zu Atem kam, stieß die Therapeutin _voll Erregung aus: „Komm in meine Tätzchen, Schätzchen!" und ertränkte Sirius´Gesicht in ihrer rosa Strickjacke._

Tut uns Leid, tut uns wirklich Leid, das kommt ganz von allein... Wir können nichts dafür. Aber wir wollen euch die Wahrheit natürlich nicht vorenthalten. Also:

Bevor jemand anderes auch nur zu Atem kam, stieß die Therapeutin Sirius Arm von sich weg und öffnete eine ihrer Schubladen. Daraus zog sie ein Blatt mit einem seltsamen Muster. Sie legte es den Blacks vor die Nase und fragte mit einigermaßen gefasster Stimme:

„Was erkennen Sie darin?"

Vollkommen perplex starrte versammelte Mann- bzw. Frauschaft auf das rosa Pergament (außer Chepheus, der durch das übliche Familiendrama gelangweilt auf dem Fußboden eingeschlafen war). Andromeda fasste sich als erste und meinte: „Ein Stern?"

Die Therapeutin stieß einen Schrei aus, der allerdings den tiefschlafenden Chepheus nicht wecken konnte: _„Oh dear!"(_Schon klar, war ein Gag... sie schrie dies:) „Beim Merlin! Sie werden alle sterben!"

Dies rief verschiedene Reaktionen hervor: Von Regulus hörte man ein nüchternes „Nein, wirklich!" Von Sirius hingegen „Oh weh... öch stööörbe!"

Plötzlich feuerte Narzissa ohne Vorwarnung einen Fluch mitten in die Gesellschaft ab.

„Aaaaah, das war befreiend!" seufzte sie, während der immer noch schlafende Chepheus zu einer grünen Wildschnecke mutierte.

Als Olive schluchzend neben ihrem „Mann" (fragt uns nicht, ob er wirklich noch Manneskraft besaß – Schnecken sind ja für gewöhnlich Zwidder) zusammen sank, hetzte Elladora ihrer Tochter einen Fluch auf den Hals und schrie hysterisch:

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Unser eigen Fleisch und Blut!"

Dies löste eine Kettenreaktion aus.

Andromeda, die ihrer Pflicht als Älteste nachgehen musste, warf sich auf ihre Mutter, um ihrer Schwester zu Hilfe zu kommen, deren blonde Haare sich mittlerweile grün-weiß-rot-gestreift färbten.

Bellatrix ihrerseits verfluchte wiederum Andromeda, um Elladora zu helfen.

Sirius und Regulus hingegen standen am Rande des Geschehens und beglückwünschten sich zu gelungenem Abbruch der „Therapie".

Die Therapeutin, deren Namen wir an dieser Stelle nun endlich preisgeben wollen, Miss DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE, war mittlerweile ohnmächtig zusammengesunken.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und weißes, blendendes Licht erfüllte den Raum. Alle, aber wirklich alle, ließen überwältigt von ihren momentanen Aktivitäten ab, welcher Natur diese auch sein mochten, ja, sogar, die gründe Wildschnecke erwachte aus ihrem Tiefschlaf.

Das strahlende Licht wurde schwächer, und man erkannte die antike Gestalt des Albus Dumbledore. Mit sanfter Stimme sprach er:_ „Sexbomb, Sexbomb, you´re my sexbomb ... and you can give it to me, when it need to come alone ..." Elladora fühlte sich natürlich sofort angesprochen und entwickelte sogleich erotische Fantasien. Welch ein Wundern nach den mehr oder weniger einsamen Nächten seit dem Tod ihres Gatten._

Na, was sagt ihr dazu? lol Okaaay, ja, wir gestehen, es war nicht _ganz _so, aber es kommt doch sehr na dran.

Was sich abspielte, sah wie folgt aus.

Dumbledore sprach mit sanfter Stimme: „ Kinder, Kinder. Wie ich sehe, hat die von mir, wegen der zunehmenden Aggressivität in der Familie, die sich vor allem in Hogwarts stark äußerte," (an dieser Stelle warf er Bellatrix und Sirius einen vielsagenden Blick zu) „angeratene Therapie nicht das erhoffte Ergebnis erzielt. Denn es war nicht in meinem Sinne, dass ich letztendlich durch die Sicherheitsordnungen des und im Minesterium wegen zu hoher Fluchdichte hier her beordert wurde."

Und dies nun, war die Antwort auf die erste und wohl beinahe einzige Frage der Therapeutin.

Beim Hinausgehen sah man noch Bellatrix und Sirius einen flüchtigen Blick wechseln. An dieser Stelle sei erwähnt, dass es nichteinmahl uns gelang, diesen zu deuten.

Finis


End file.
